1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color management method, an apparatus thereof and a color management computer program for executing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color management method, an apparatus thereof and a color management computer program for executing the method that enables a user to select and/or change a color desired by the user and to store the selected/changed color so that the user can use the stored color later on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the spread of color printers, digital cameras, personal home pages, and the like, opportunities for ordinary people to interact with color images have increased. Accordingly, the ordinary person's interest in the editing of the color image has also been increased.
As a result, color image editing programs for proving a function of enabling the ordinary person to easily edit color images have been developed.
Additionally, a color management program that generates and stores colors to be used in such a color image editing program so that the ordinary person can use the stored colors later on has been developed.
The color management program should be prepared so that an ordinary person can easily use the program, and a user interface screen provided by the program should also be designed in consideration of the ordinary person's easy use of the program.
Additionally, the color management program should satisfy the user's desire for color creation in diverse ways by providing new functions that can create colors in different ways from the existing way.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for managing the selection and storage of colors in an image editing program, and the like.